


纠缠不清

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, 微现霆现无差, 现恩, 霆恩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	1. Chapter 1

关于这件事，李现是第一个发现不对的人。在剧组休假的那一天晚上，导演和组里主要制作团队的成员请大家吃了一顿饭。自入组以来，这还是他们第一次这么人齐地聚餐，大家的情绪都十分高涨，加之明天又有一天假，因此导演主动要了两箱啤酒让大家放松放松。

作为主演，李现和其他几位演员一起坐在了主席上，但由于他们都还算是演艺圈的新人，照规矩还是要轮番给各位前辈敬一轮酒。一箱啤酒很快就这样没了，兴在头上的众人立刻又追加了两箱，一边给这群新生代的年轻演员嘱咐两句一边又不知不觉地干了一箱。这会儿，王紫璇和陈芋米两位女生已经有点高了，便跟着一众女工作人员和助理们一起回去休息。偌大的宴会厅里很快就只剩下一群男人，众人便趁着酒兴聚在了一块儿，东拉西扯地逮着什么说什么，没多久剩下的两箱啤酒也都空了。

这会儿连李现都开始觉得有点晕乎乎，他睁了睁眼睛端起茶杯喝了口水，正想要往后坐一坐躲开众人的视线，却被一旁的张铭恩突然抓住了手。被吓了一跳的李现转头看他，张铭恩顶着微微泛红的一张脸朝他憨憨地笑了笑，显然也已经喝高了，但他还是举起手里的酒杯要朝他敬酒。

“哥～”笑得露出了一双兔牙的张铭恩有些发音不清地叫道，或许是因为喝多了而有些脑袋迷糊，他此刻看起来比平时傻笑那会儿还要再——李现努力转动自己的脑子试图去寻找一个合适的形容词——萌，对，更懵更萌了，以至于李现觉得自己都能看到他那声音里自带的波浪线。

“敬你一个，喝！”看样子大概是真醉了的张铭恩连个敬酒的理由都懒得想了，直接拿起杯子就仰头干，看得李现一下子没反应过来，只下意识地把杯子里的水都吞了，完了才发现自己拿错了杯子。

“哥你耍赖！”显然张铭恩也发现他喝错了，立刻就抓起他的杯子递到他嘴边。李现敌不过他的热情，又抢不过他的杯子，只好就着他的手仰头喝了，但还是因为姿势不习惯而溢出了不少酒。这时张铭恩像看到了什么好玩的一样笑了起来，呵呵呵地活像个地主家的傻儿子，看得李现也忍不住笑了出声。但突然一个酒嗝打断了张铭恩的声音，李现被他惊了一下，正想嘲笑他两句，就看到面前的人突然捂着嘴做了个干呕的动作，连忙收起笑容关心道：

“怎么了，是不是想吐，走我陪你去洗手间。”

张铭恩皱着眉摆了摆手，正想要拒绝李现，却又不由自主地感到一阵反胃，顿时说不出话。李现见状更加不敢耽搁，立马扶着张铭恩的肩膀把人从椅子上带起，快步往宴会厅外的洗手间走去。

吐了个痛快的张铭恩擦了擦嘴边的胃液从隔间里走出来，用水漱了漱口又洗了把脸后低头靠在了水台边一动不动，有点体力耗尽的感觉。一旁的李现上前拍了拍他的肩膀，见张铭恩没有反应便拉起他一条胳膊架在肩上，微微蹲下身子把人架起来，准备带他回去坐着歇会儿。然而他才刚走一步，都还没把人挪动，张铭恩就突然转身扑了上来。七十公斤的重量毫无预兆地全数压在李现身上，弄得他措手不及地往后倒退两步撞在水台上，那又酸又麻又痛的感觉顿时让他“哎哟”了一声：

“靠……小祖宗你干啥呢？”

李现一边用手扶着张铭恩的腰，一边揉了揉自己被撞疼的地方。正想要把人扶正让他站好，张铭恩就又往他身上蹭了一蹭，一张英俊的脸亲密地凑到李现跟前，呼出的气息拂得他一阵轻痒。不知该如何应付眼下场景的他下意识地放开搭在张铭恩身上的手，整个人往后缩了一缩。然而喝醉的人十分难缠，李现退一步他就跟一步，简直恨不得整个人都贴在他的身上。

“哥……”也不知道喝醉了的张铭恩是不是把李现错认成谁了，他十分亲昵地收紧双臂搂住了李现的脖子，像只小树熊一样挂在他的身上，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他颈窝处暧昧地蹭了蹭。

这一蹭，让李现突然安静了下来。他双眼盯着不远处的瓷砖墙壁，像是在思考什么一样站着一动不动。这时趴在他身上的张铭恩又不安分地吸了吸鼻子，如同小狗认主一般似乎在闻他身上的味道。那一瞬拂过李现皮肤的气息让他不由自主地抬了抬头，接着他慢慢地抬起手搭上了张铭恩的侧腰，又贴着他的身体缓慢地把手挪到他的后腰和背上，不自觉地把人抱在了怀里。

“铭恩？”李现微微低头看向靠在他肩上的张铭恩，半垂的眼帘使他的眼神变得深邃了起来。他用手轻轻捏了捏张铭恩的后颈，诱导着他抬头看自己。被引导的人用鼻子长长地“嗯”了一声，顺着李现的动作抬起头来看向他的脸。此时他们贴得极近，张铭恩的嘴唇几乎要蹭上李现的下巴，却又一直保持着距离在他面前晃来晃去。被晃得眼花甚至心乱的李现不得不用手扶住他的脸，视线不由自主地在他那双肉感的嘴唇上打了个转，然后才艰难地上移对上他的双眼。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

张铭恩眨了下眼睛然后笑了出来，好像李现问了个很蠢的问题一般回答道：“当然啊，你是现哥嘛。”

听着张铭恩理所当然的语气，李现也忍不住跟着笑了出声，只是这一声笑里多少带了点自嘲的味道：“是，我是你现哥。”

“哥，我想睡觉。”笑够了的张铭恩很快就打了个哈欠，整个人再度脱力一般挂在李现的身上。

“行，哥带你回房间休息。”李现说着搂住张铭恩的腰把人往上提了提，就这样不告而别地带着他走进电梯回到了客房层。

喝醉酒的人并不好应付，当李现把张铭恩送进房间的时候他已经累出了一身汗，然而小祖宗却还嫌不够折腾一样硬是抱着他脖子把他拽到床上，任凭他如何挣扎就是不松手，弄得李现是筋疲力竭只好暂时停止挣扎。

“我的祖宗啊，你又想怎么样？”

“睡觉。”张铭恩抱住李现翻了个身，愣是把人弄倒在床上。被压住了半边身子的李现有些困难地动了动身子，此刻他的衣服已经全被弄皱了，还卷了起来勒住他的胸口脖子，让他几乎透不过气来。等到他好不容易从窒息中脱身，张铭恩又把一条腿压在他身上整个往上蹭了蹭，几乎半个身子都趴在李现的胸前，使他动弹不得。

没想到这人喝醉之后竟然会变成抱抱熊的李现又是无奈又是烦恼地叹了口气，而张铭恩喷洒在他脸上的温热气息把情况变得更加糟糕。这一刻，向来冷静且克制的李现产生了动摇，他微微转头看向近在咫尺的张铭恩，视线缓慢地扫过他五官轮廓。那些或圆滑或挺立的线条勾勒出此人帅气的模样，却也勾勒出李现心底那些不可告人的欲望雏形，那些不知从何时开始的，让他的视线无法离开这个人的，连他自己都不敢去深究的暧昧的情感。

“哥。”

突然被叫唤的李现有些慌乱地收回了视线，但在对上张铭恩的双眼时他就知道一切都已经被发现了。喝醉了的人用一种过于清醒的眼神看着他，然而在深邃的眼色深处，又藏了一种醉酒之人特有的狂热。这样冷静而又热烈的眼神让李现看出了一身寒毛，他不自觉地吞了吞口水，竟发现自己心跳快得惊人。

那一刻，李现的脑子里突然出现一个可怕的念头。他鬼使神差地摸了摸张铭恩的脸，在那人不知是因为困倦还是别的什么原因合上眼时默默地低下了头。即使在半路中他迟疑了一下，最后还是没抵住诱惑靠了上去。

“铭恩……”对不起。

被吻住的那一瞬间张铭恩很明显愣了一下，随后也不知道是因为本能还是别的原因，过了一会儿，才慢慢地动了动嘴唇迎上李现的吻。而得到回应的李现却皱了皱眉，越发强烈的罪恶感让他不自觉地想要回避，然而此时张铭恩却像是已经进入了状态一般主动缠了上来。那一刻李现只觉得他脑子里的某个角落好像崩塌了一样，欲望冲破枷锁占据了主导位置，使李现痛苦又渴望地抱紧了身上的人按住他的脑袋狠狠地吻了上去。

瞬间感到了一丝危险的张铭恩闷哼了一声，他本能地想要退缩却又被一阵惊心的渴望所牵制着，因此感到有些两难的他不自觉地抓紧了李现身上的衣服，与他纠缠的动作也变得犹豫但又不舍。而就在这个时候，张铭恩突然感到一阵天旋地转，眼前的景色猛地一晃紧跟着身子像是被翻了个身，等一切安静下来时他才发现自己被李现压在了身下，而那人正用一种让他全身发麻的眼神紧紧地盯着他。那一刻张铭恩本能地倒吸了一口气，他眼看着李现缓慢地俯下身子靠近他，却又在他面前停了下来，挑逗般一下又一下地轻啄着他的嘴唇，时不时还用舌尖勾弄他的唇缝，惹得张铭恩呼吸急促而不由自主地张开了嘴。但这时李现却又停了下来，不再继续亲他只是偶尔用舌尖轻点着张铭恩的嘴唇，引诱他伸出舌头来回应他，并在他忍不住地想要抬头吻他时果断地往后缩开。

如此被玩弄了一番后张铭恩像是有点发火地猛一张嘴咬住了李现的嘴唇，被咬的人吃痛地哼了一声，皱着眉把张铭恩按在床上反咬了回去，紧接着满足他的愿望深深地勾住他的舌头热烈的吮吸起来，一下子就让张铭恩舒服得呻吟出声。然而没过多久这过于悸动的吻就让张铭恩有些后怕地退缩起来，他像是害怕被身上的人发现自己身体的变化一般扭动着腰挣扎了起来，但李现却抓住了他的双手死死地摁在了床上，那收紧的双手宛如两只铁钳让张铭恩无法挣脱。因而感到有些害怕却又兴奋的张铭恩呼吸开始变得急促，他闷哼地想要暂时逃离这种失控的感觉，不断努力甩开李现穷追不舍的吻，却不料反而暴露出自己更加敏感脆弱的地方。

李现低头咬住张铭恩的脖子时，他身下的人几乎是字面意义上地叫出了声。而因此意识到他此处极为敏感的李现也不打算轻易放过他，更是如同报复般狠狠地吮吻起这一带敏感点。他技巧性地掌握着力度，只在这人身上留下一个个发红的印记而不至于吸出青紫的吻痕，这样爽而不痛的快感极大程度地取悦了张铭恩，很快他溢出的呻吟就染上了情欲的味道，一声一调都充满了享受而又隐忍的渴望。

李现抬头看向眼神专注他的张铭恩，内心被一阵极其强烈的满足感所填满，他轻颤着吸入一口气，手指撩起张铭恩的衣服直接脱了下来，然后低下头去深情地吻着他的嘴唇，同时渴望地抚摸起他的身体来。

情动时候的人总是要比平时敏感得多，再加上李现刻意的挑逗和爱抚，张铭恩没多久就忍不住拱起身子低吟了一声，仿佛邀请一般把自己的胸口送到李现面前，诱惑他张嘴品尝一下那两颗嫣红可口的肉粒。

“唔——”粗糙的舌面蹭过乳尖时又痒又麻的触感让张铭恩轻哼了出声，躯体反射的本能让他躲开了李现的下一次舔弄，然而那酥麻快感的余韵又让他渴求地再度主动迎上他的爱抚。李现趁这个机会把手伸到张铭恩的身后按住了他的背，不让他再有机会逃脱地大力吮吸起来。顿时这激烈的快感就让张铭恩哑叫了一声，搭在李现身侧的两条腿也不自觉地夹紧了他的腰，缠绕着他头发的手更是不断用力地想要把他拉开。但每每就在他即将发力的时候，李现就会狠狠地吸住他的乳尖，又在他用力揪住他头发时朝他恶劣地吹了吹气，这样又痛又爽的折磨让张铭恩的身体像是持续通电了一般不断地收紧着，同时紧绷的小腹也激起了一阵阵电击般的快感，让他不由自主地夹紧双腿蹭了蹭李现的下体。

这一下动作让李现有些气息不稳地吸了口凉气，他不舍地松开可口的肉粒亲了亲一旁的乳晕，手指不安分地解开张铭恩的皮带脱下他的裤子，一边低头舔吻着他敏感的肚脐一边握住他勃起的阴茎套弄起来。顿时强烈的射精欲望击中了张铭恩的身体让他喉咙发痒地叫了出声，肚脐被舔弄时那尖锐而又激烈的尿感刺激让他又爽又痛苦地呻吟起来，然而不论他如何挣扎，李现都死死地把他按在了床上不让他逃离，同时他套弄的速度和节奏变得越来越快，这过于刺激的舒爽让张铭恩绝望地张大了嘴喘息，没过多久就彻底溃败地射了出来。

第一次被人以这种方式迅速推到了高潮的张铭恩顿时觉得极度地丢脸及羞耻，他抓过一旁的枕头盖在脸上想把自己藏起来，但很快就被李现夺走了手中的物体并被他用吻堵住了抗议。这时张铭恩感觉到那人沾着精液的手指正在摸索着他的后穴，顿时就有些紧张地夹紧了屁股，然而这又很像是他在迫不及待地渴求着，于是又红着脸放松了身体，结果没想到让李现趁虚而入，一下子就插入了两节手指。

异物侵入的奇妙感觉让张铭恩闷哼地了一声，他有些紧张地抱紧了李现的肩膀，身体有意无意地引导着他寻找着自己的敏感点。因为双方的配合，李现没多久就按到了张铭恩的前列腺，顿时一阵过电般的刺激让人轻颤地呻吟了一声，那拉长的脖子诱惑着李现低头咬了上去，顿时张铭恩就忍不住抱紧了他的脑袋收紧了身体，但李现却在此时又插入了一根手指轮番揉弄起他的敏感点，直把张铭恩弄得喘息不停。

感觉前戏已经做得充足后，李现曲起张铭恩的一条腿压在他的胸前，缓慢地挺身进入他的身体。从前戏到正题的过渡使两人都陷入了一阵短暂的疯狂，这种过于亲密的接触行为在这一刻打破了他们之间所有的障碍，顿时一切的掩饰和矜持都变得毫无意义。被填满的张铭恩轻喘着溢出一声缠绵的呻吟，他这种满足而又享受的模样让李现眼眶发热，忍不住就用力地挺了一下腰往柔软的深处顶弄着，那瞬间袭上大脑的晕眩快感使他失控地轻颤了一下，紧接着越发强烈的欲望便指使他快速地律动起来。

那一刻，两人的脑中仿佛都炸开了白光。这种最为原始而又野性的快乐让他们仿佛两头野兽紧紧地缠斗在一起。被按在床上进入的张铭恩双腿圈在李现的腰间，随着那人不断挺动的动作发出喑哑性感的呻吟。随后他又被抱到了李现身上，骑乘的姿势让他宛如一只漂亮的天鹅在李现的面前尽情地展露着他优美的身体曲线。李现红着眼睛看了一阵子就忍不住拉下身上的人急切地吻了上去，发热的掌心极具占有欲地抚摸着他光裸的背部和后腰，烫得张铭恩咬住内唇轻哼了一声，即是享受又是难耐。

那一个晚上，他们因过度放纵而几乎彻夜未眠。从床上做到浴室再到梳妆台，张铭恩一条腿跪在桌面上，另一条腿堪堪碰着地面，他赤裸的上半身被李现扣着脖子按在了镜面上，那冰冷的触感刺激着他火热的身体，随着李现一下下有力的顶弄，他的身子被迫在镜面上上下摩擦着，蹭得他两颗红肿的乳头又痛又痒，同时他挺立的阴茎也在镜子上留下了一道道淫糜的痕迹。终于，在他快要受不了地叫出声来时，李现突然用力把他从镜面上拉开，同时扭转他的下巴低头吻上了他的嘴唇。他一手托住张铭恩仰起的下巴，一手握住他腿间的欲望套弄着，丝毫不顾怀里的人因过度刺激而发出的抗议声，坚定且不容置疑地将他直接送上了高潮。那一刻，敏感的身体瞬间收紧吸住了李现的阴茎，那几乎让他忍不住叫出声来的强烈刺激爽得他脑袋都快炸了。然而李现还是暂时忍住了这股心颤的悸动，只咬着牙又抽动了几下，直到张铭恩已经射不出来什么东西后才松了牙关抽离他的身体释放出来。

至此已经折腾了大半个晚上的两人终于都累了，李现抱着快要睡过去的张铭恩倒在了床上，只来得及给两人扯过被子盖上就体力不支地合上了双眼。

第二天白天，或许是因为昨晚醉得没那么厉害，李现是首先醒过来的人。但在他刚清醒不久，张铭恩也跟着醒了过来。在无意中对视了的两人都默契地没有提及昨晚发生的任何事，然而他们的关系已经因此变得不同以往。

在这之后的好几个晚上，他们会在下戏之后一起吃饭，一起对剧本，一起讨论明天的剧情，然后一起洗澡，一起做爱，再一起睡觉。不需要特意地约时间或者商量，也不需要明面上的邀请或口头肢体的暗示，一切都只是顺其自然，宛如一种不可言说的默契。而对于这种友情以上的关系，两人也从来没有提过要给它下定义，正如他们做爱的时候从来不说多余的话，仿佛一切能说和不能说的都已经通过肢体语言或是眼神传达给对方了。

而事实大概也是如此。

在杀青的一个月前开始，两个人私下相处的时间就慢慢地变少了，也没有再做过这些疯狂的事情。这是他们的一种默契的共识，关于要各自回归自己生活的共识。庆功宴的那晚，一众主演们都被灌了不少酒，情景一如当日休假的那个晚上，只是这一次大家起哄起得更热烈了。李现看着张铭恩被一杯接一杯的啤酒灌得频频要去洗手间，但即便如此他的脸还是慢慢地红了起来，走路的脚步也开始有些不稳。可这一次，李现没有再去搀扶他甚至搭理他，因为他知道此时此刻该有资格去做这件事的人不是他。

“哥～！”突然出现在走廊的陈伟霆让上一秒还昏昏沉沉的张铭恩突然来了精神。李现看着他亲昵地搂住陈伟霆的脖子凑上去吻他，但陈伟霆只是微微撇开头躲过了张铭恩的吻同时用手抵在他的唇上不让他继续靠近。

“别闹，我待会还要开车，回家再说。”陈伟霆边说边搂住张铭恩的腰把他往出口带，却在转身的时候看到了装作自己刚好路过的李现，便和他打了个招呼，“能麻烦你回去和他们说一声这家伙我带走了吗？谢谢了。”

李现沉默地点了点头，目送着两人亲密的身影一同离开直到彻底消失在他的视野范围内。那一刻他感到失落、罪恶、嫉妒、得意、愤怒还有后怕，但下一刻他却又什么感觉都没有，只觉得自己像是做了一个梦。

在那之后他和张铭恩再没有联系，加上这个人不爱发朋友圈，李现几乎完全不知道他这段时间都和什么样的人在一起，又都做了些什么。一直到《河神》上映而他们为了宣传再度合作上节目做访谈。


	2. Chapter 2

可能是因为许久未见，李现再看到张铭恩的时候觉得这个人身上的气质有了些许改变。大概是因为已经毕业，此刻坐在化妆台前闭目养神的人褪去了当年的稚气，多了几分稳重的气息。但当他睁开眼看到他的那一瞬间，李现又分明在他眼中看到了当年那个单纯的少年的影子——张铭恩朝他欣然一笑，鼓起的两个腮帮子和露出的大门牙让他看着活像一只小兔牙。那一刻，李现有些恍惚而又怀念地朝他笑了笑，在张铭恩起身朝他走来的时候张开手给他一个拥抱。

张铭恩还是像以前那样在私下里叫他哥，在镜头前叫他现哥，回答问题的时候也总是会下意识地看他等他的反应，当他说话的时候则认真地在旁边点头听着，乖巧而又呆萌地像个邻居家的小弟弟。但每当记者问到关于他们两个私下的关系和剧中角色的关系时，这个懵懵的小孩又会活跃起来。有点害羞但又得意地说自己会去逛b站也看过网上的同人剪辑，甚至大大咧咧地直接承认小河神和丁会长就是cp，把社会主义纯洁兄弟情这个词都快玩坏了。而关于这些问题，李现大多数时候也就在旁边听着，在张铭恩用眼神询问他的态度时回他一个浅浅的微笑。在旁人眼里，他的这种默许的行为也许有点纵容的味道，但对李现来说这大概是一种信任——他相信张铭恩懂得拿捏尺度，同时，这种默许或许也是一种他们都心知肚明但又不能明说的邀请。

短暂的宣传期只持续了一个月，但繁重的工作和到处奔波的通告却让最初的一个星期像是被拉长了十倍。在又一个凌晨时分才结束工作的晚上，李现疲惫地回到酒店梳洗更衣，心想着明天一天的假期一定要用来好好地睡觉。但在他刚吹干头发准备上床时，房门却被小心翼翼地敲响了几下，接着张铭恩的声音就在门外响起：

“哥？你睡了吗？”

那一刻，李现无故地感到一阵不安，仿佛有一个巨大的陷阱正等着他踩进去。但他还没来得及听清理智的告诫，又一下敲门声就让他本能地来到门边打开了锁。

张铭恩见到门开的时候似乎有些意外，可能是因为李现一直没回话便以为他已经睡下了，所以在看到李现的时候他先是一顿然后开心地笑了出来，仿佛在求表扬一样晃了晃手里拿的烧烤和啤酒，问他要不要吃宵夜。

李现并不饿，但烧烤的味道实在是香，一下就把他的馋虫勾了出来，于是他让开身子让张铭恩进门，顺手带上了房门后走到桌旁把东西挪开腾出了一片空地。张铭恩轻车熟路地把东西放在桌子上并解开封口的塑料袋，顿时更加浓郁的油香味就在房间里飘散开来。李现有些意外地看着还在冒热气的肉串，忍不住道：

“你小子也太会折腾人了，这么晚还让助理给你去买宵夜。”

“谁跟你说这是我助理买的。”被训话的张铭恩立刻反驳道，他拿起一罐啤酒啪一声拉开了拉环，仰头喝了一大口后才舒爽地散出了体内的热气，接着又迫不及待地拿出一串肉一口扯下好几块肉，这才接着道，“这都是我自己去排队买的。”

“你自己去的？”李现笑了笑，显然有些不信，但他发现张铭恩身上蒙了一层细汗，背上的衣服也微微贴在了皮肤上，看来是真没有说谎。

“干嘛突然请我吃宵夜。”无功不受禄，这个道理放在任何一个时代任何一个圈子都适用，尤其在娱乐圈。虽然李现知道张铭恩不是那样的人，但也还是下意识地多问了一句，或许是因为他在隐约中期待着某个他自己也不清楚的答案。

“饭要一起吃才香嘛。”张铭恩笑着回道，这是一个没什么毛病的回答，但在李现耳中却有点避重就轻的嫌疑。于是他也识趣地没有继续追问，只是接过张铭恩递给他的啤酒灌了一口。清爽冰凉的口感让李现喉咙紧缩着忍不住轻叹了一声，并不饿的他在过了一下馋瘾后就不再进食只是单纯地喝着酒看着张铭恩吃。这个明明已经过了发育期的小孩食量比大部分人都大，也不知道是不是因为出身东北所以特能吃，尤其是肉类。然而小孩长了一副好皮相，因此看着他大吃特吃的样子并不让人觉得嫌弃，反而会让人感到一种迷样的幸福感。所以李现其实很喜欢看张铭恩享受美食时候那个忘我的样子，只是他从来不说而已。

解决完烧烤后两人继续就着电视机里传出的背景声音接着喝酒，像是许久没见的大学同学一般互相说着自己的近况，偶尔也分神吐槽一下电视里的综艺或影视作品。只是最开始的聊天不知道什么时候变成了李现一个人的脱口秀，等他后知后觉地反应过来时，张铭恩已经听得一脸津津有味，看他停下来还不满地催促他继续讲。被小孩这蹬鼻子上脸的举动激到的李现下意识地拍了拍他的脑袋，一边笑骂“你当听相声呢”，一边却还是乖乖地继续讲。

张铭恩喜欢听他说话，李现是知道的。其实说来张铭恩算是李现这么多年里遇到的唯一一个奇葩，他自知自己性子直，敢说，所以总是会在无意中得罪人，在圈内也很难交到新的好友。然而张铭恩在第一次看到他的时候却对正在侃大山的他流露出一种浓浓的兴趣。那会儿李现还觉得有些奇怪，因为这个小孩看着特别闷，也不怎么说话，但却总是睁着一双大眼睛炯炯有神地盯着他，说实话是怪别扭的。后来熟悉了之后李现才意识到这货是个闷骚，嘴上不说但心里鬼点子一堆，对着熟人总是冷不丁防地就来句冷箭，见缝插针最在行，得逞了之后还会笑得像只偷了腥的猫。或许就是熟了之后这个人的转变戳中了他的软肋，李现在面对张铭恩时总觉得自己的毒舌技能被封锁了大半，所有有意无意的吐槽到最后都成了变相夸奖或是宠溺，有时身边的人都听不下去了，直说他偏心。

那个时候李现总心想，偏心就偏心呗，他确实是挺喜欢这个弟弟的，有颜值也有实力，还肯努力求上进，任谁看了都讨厌不起来，加之他们是师出同门，感觉自然更多了几分亲近。但自从他们做过那样的事情之后，李现就再不敢去深究自己对张铭恩的喜欢究竟只是出自同门师兄弟的亲近，抑或还有别的什么。可有的时候，你越是刻意去无视一样东西，它的存在感就越是明显。正如在那一晚酒醉之事过后，李现本想忘掉一切重新开始，但那些绮丽的场景却反而更加根深蒂固地存在于他的记忆里，像魅影一般总是在他的眼前闪现，和他面前的张铭恩重叠在一起，引诱着他一步步走向深渊。

呱噪的电视被他无意中的动作灭了屏幕，顿时安静下来的房间让李现有些恍惚转了转眼睛，紧接着一阵突然的刺激让他忍不住低吟了一声，他紧闭着眼睛皱了皱眉，有种自己刚从梦里惊醒的错觉。

倒了一地的易拉罐零碎地散落在沙发边，李现喘息着用手摸了摸脸，混沌的大脑被不断袭来的舒爽快感刺激得慢慢清醒过来，直到他听清自己享受的低吟和另一个沉闷而又急促的呼吸声。逐渐摸清了现实的李现靠在沙发上缓慢地调整着自己的气息，垂在身侧的一只手下意识地摸上了埋在他腿间的脑袋，引导一般地按了按那人的后脑然后舒爽地长叹了一声。这时候，他才终于把目光从房间里的摆设落在张铭恩的身上，染上情欲的双眼如捕猎者般紧盯着自己的猎物，没一会儿就让被盯上的人不适地缩了缩脖子抬头看他。

那一刻，李现的脖子像是被掐住了一般无法呼吸。张铭恩蒙着水汽的双眼让他感到有些窒息，尤其是他眼中那纯粹且直白的渴望，如同钻石闪耀在他的眼里，却刺得李现生疼。而张铭恩似乎从李现的表情里看出了他的痛苦，便吐出了嘴里的粗长用手握着弄起来，但嘴唇依然贴在饱满的龟头上亲吻磨蹭着。

“哥。”张铭恩用喑哑的声音这样说，李现暗暗咬了咬牙关不想去看他，但到底敌不过内心的渴望。张铭恩见李现睁眼，便伸出舌头缓慢地贴着他的顶端转了一圈，在男人忍不住吸气的时候张嘴含住他的头部挑逗地吸了吸，等李现受不了地闭上眼时闷头给他来了个深喉，顿时就让男人失控地低吟了一声连大腿肌肉都跟着绷紧了。但他这样的反应对张铭恩来说显然是一种鼓励，于是年轻的男人越发卖力地吞吐起口中的粗长，一边熟练地掌握着节奏和力度，一边又有些生涩地寻找刺激着李现的敏感点。

几乎要瘫在沙发上的李现胸膛起伏着吐出呼出一口口热气，张铭恩的舌头贴在他阴茎上滑动舔弄的动作清晰得让他无法直视身下的人，这种既亲密但又有些逾越的行为使他本能地想要抗拒，但另一方面他的内心深处却又无比渴望着这种亲密，即使他明白这所有的温存到最后都不会属于他，可在此刻，这种得不到的觉悟却反而加重了他的占有欲。

“唔……嗯唔……”突然往喉咙顶了顶的阴茎让张铭恩有些措手不及地被噎了一下，但很快他就放松了自己的肌肉以一种顺从的姿态接纳了李现。敏感的喉肉配合着那人挺动的节奏规律地收缩着，每一次都带给李现一种让他全身战栗的极致快感。舒服得头皮发麻的李现仰起头闭着眼喘息着，他固定着张铭恩头部的双手因极力控制着力度而有些青筋暴起，同时紧绷的小腹也因越发激烈的快感而抽搐了起来。

但李现却在这个时候毅然抽离了张铭恩的嘴巴，他红着眼睛看着自己的阴茎从那双被磨得微微泛红的嘴唇间滑出，那嫣红的舌头还依依有些不舍地贴在他泛着水光的柱身上。暧昧的银线自他的顶端一直延伸至那柔软的舌尖，随后不堪重负地断开落在张铭恩的下巴上，将一张干净好看的脸瞬间变得淫乱起来。

李现舔着自己发干的嘴唇吞了吞口水，有些急切地拉起张铭恩的手把人带到沙发上，还不等他坐稳就按下他的脑袋重重地吻了上去。夹杂着酒味的亲吻让李现觉得自己的脑子又晕眩了几分，他放纵而又贪婪地缠住张铭恩的舌头吮吸拉扯，双手分别伸进他的衣服和裤子里抚摸着他性感完美的身体。敏感的人在这时忍不住呻吟出声，他微微拉开两人的距离仰起头让李现亲吻他的脖子，然后主动脱下自己的裤子踢到一边，手指轻轻地圈住李现的阴茎上下套弄了一下，便压下腰将那粗长之物抵上自己的后穴，尔后缓缓地坐了下去。

李现双手扶着张铭恩的腰，头往后靠在沙发的靠背上，舒服地轻叹了一声。这时张铭恩把手撑在了靠背上，缓缓低头吻了吻李现的嘴唇，然后又侧过头去亲吻他的下巴，耳朵，脖子，直到他因为越发刺激的快感而无法保持冷静地抱紧了李现的脖子趴在了他的身上。此时，张铭恩整个人都因为腾升的体温和情欲而泛起一层绯色，摆腰的动作也没有先前的那么有力，而像是摇船一般紧贴着李现前后磨蹭着，好让体内的阴茎能够充分地按压到他的敏感点，却依然不满足地想要更多。

比起这种温水般连绵持续的舒服，年轻气盛的男人们显然更加喜欢剧烈而又失控的激情。因此还不等张铭恩开口，李现便已经克制不住地抬腰往上用力地挺了一下，瞬间被击中了敏感点的张铭恩失控地叫了出声，情不自禁地收紧甬道吸住了体内的粗长，仿佛在渴求更多一般主动地摆了摆腰。他的这一动让李现又爽又麻地吸了一口气，忍不住抬手拍了拍他的屁股示意他安分一点，却又不等人回过神来便开始了新一轮的挺动。

从惊慌到沉沦只需不到一秒的时间，张铭恩像只迷失在暴风雨中的孤舟，被颠得前仰后翻，最后只能闭上眼睛认命地将自己全权交付给身下的男人，任由他将自己拽入狂乱的漩涡之中。但在理智崩塌的那一刻前，张铭恩还是感到了一丝罪恶。

一个巴掌是拍不响的，事情走到今天这个地步，他的责任不可推卸。其实从一开始，先动摇的人就不是李现而是他，可张铭恩自己也不知道原因是什么，问题到底出在哪里。或许是因为陈伟霆过于完美，或许是因为他的不自信，又或许是因为李现那邻家大哥般的亲切感。他一方面深爱着陈伟霆身上锋芒毕露的气质和那人独有的温柔体贴，另一方面又被李现那直爽开朗的性格和亲切友好所深深吸引着。他们两个是如此不同但又十分相似，每一个都好得让人不敢相信，使他想要靠近却又会害怕靠近。

张铭恩至今都还记得，他和陈伟霆的开始虽然源于自己略有意的试探，但其实始于陈伟霆后来的主动追求。正如他和李现的关系，虽然根源在于自己有意无意的撩拨，但如果那一晚李现没有主动吻他，他是无论如何都不敢走到今天这个地步。

他不够自信，而这种不自信加深了他的不安全感，最后导致他一点一点把自己逼入了绝境。他对不起李现，他也放不下李现。而李现对他的纵容则让他们两个人都在这条路上越错越离谱。张铭恩不知道李现有没有想过事情败露的那一天，他也不知道如果那一天真的到来这个男人会选择怎么做，他只知道自己已经把所有可能的结果在脑子里过了一遍又一遍，而每一种结果都让他毛骨悚然，让他无法接受，可他依然无法控制自己停止这种自杀一般的行为。

这一晚做到结束的时候，李现看到张铭恩哭了。之前他们做过那么多次，不管做得多么激烈，这人最多也只是抽噎，绝不到哭的地步。所以李现明白，张铭恩哭不是因为快感本身，而是因为那些他们不曾明说但又彼此知晓的负罪感。但既然他从来没有捅破这层窗纸，此刻也不会拆穿他，所以李现只是抱着张铭恩轻轻地拍了拍他的脑袋，尽他所能地给予一切他能给他的所有，虽不去安慰他但也绝不会丢下他一个人。

在这之后，李现暗暗下定了决心不再和张铭恩有任何牵扯，因为他不想夺人所好，更加不想看到张铭恩失去他原本拥有的一切。然而老天爷似乎特别喜欢跟他开玩笑，李现从来没想过自己这头刚和张铭恩分开，那头他的经纪人就接了一部跟陈伟霆搭档的戏。那一瞬间他甚至都怀疑是不是有人在故意整他们，不然这娱乐圈得小到什么地步，才能让他这头刚睡完别人家的男朋友，那头就和正主碰上了。


	3. Chapter 3

有的时候陈伟霆真觉得自己挺聪明的，并不是说他觉得自己智商有多高，就只是他很会看人，太会看人了，任何人在他面前都很难藏住秘密，尤其是跟他有关的秘密。

张铭恩结束宣传期回来之后就有点魂不守舍，还特别粘人，像是回到了他们刚刚在一起那会儿，但又有些不同——以前张铭恩粘他主要是因为喜欢他，现在他粘人主要是因为不安。而这种不安陈伟霆早就有所察觉，尤其在他刚拍完《河神》的那段时间里。

其实上次在酒店碰到李现的时候陈伟霆就觉得这人看张铭恩的眼神不太对，等到他最近抽空看了几集剧，又翻了一下网上的视频和采访，陈伟霆更确定这两个人之间发生了什么。因为李现看张铭恩的时候，眼里流露的是克制的喜欢；而张铭恩看李现的时候，眼里流露的是隐藏的迷恋。两人眉来眼去到这个地步，他要再不明白，也算是白活三十多年了。

但说来奇怪的是，你问他气不气，他倒也觉得还好。心里不舒服是有的，但也就只是有点不顺而已。对此陈伟霆自己都感到有些不可思议，或许是因为他知道张铭恩的心还挂在他的身上吧，这个小孩离不开他，就算在外面玩得再疯，他最后都一定会乖乖地回到他的身边，所以陈伟霆有时会感到一种奇妙的自豪感和得意感。

不过自己的人被别人睡了这种感觉还是很扎人的，尤其在做爱的时候。当陈伟霆看到张铭恩在他身下情动而又迷乱的模样，他就会忍不住想这人的这个样子李现也看到过吗，他在和他做爱的时候也会这样放荡吗。顿时淫乱两个字就会充斥在陈伟霆的脑海里，让他感到一阵强烈的愤怒，迸发的占有欲击溃了他的理智让他变得异常的危险而又凶狠。那是第一次，他在张铭恩的耳边说了许多直白又下流的话，其中不乏一些侮辱性的词汇，当下就连他自己都有些吓到，而年轻的小孩更是直接羞红了一脸，又辱又恼地湿着眼睛瞪他，但很快又因为心里的罪恶而羞愧地闭上了眼，仿佛赎罪一般由着陈伟霆折腾他。那一晚，这两人都觉得自己像是打开了什么新世界的大门，全新的性爱模式让他们体会到了一种前所未有的快感。自此陈伟霆的嘴就再没停过，仿佛一做爱就变了个人，平时的温柔和宠溺消失得无影无踪，剩下的就只有绝对的掌控欲和支配欲。而张铭恩也跟着换了个角色，以前会在床上主动挑衅的小野豹彻底变成了乖巧而又顺从的小奶猫，陈伟霆叫他什么就应什么，让他做什么就做什么，舒服了就放开了叫，难受了就呜呜地哼，听话得让陈伟霆的控制欲得到了前所未有的满足，也进一步激发了他的肆虐欲，让他很想看看这个小孩能为他做到什么地步。

但陈伟霆还没来得及细想他的计划，新剧的拍摄就要开始了。因为这次主要的摄影地点在上海，所以在出发的几天前开始他就开始收拾行李，也是那个时候他才想起自己还没跟张铭恩说过有关新戏的事。

“你知道我这次合作的演员都有谁吗？”

陈伟霆并没有刻意要挑做爱的时候跟张铭恩说这件事，他只是突然很想看看如果在这时候他听到了李现的名字会有什么样的反应。

预料之中，被他肏得几乎说不出话的人只是摇了摇头，仿佛不满他此刻还能分神想事情一般夹紧臀部吸住了他。陈伟霆轻笑着吸了口气，单手抓住张铭恩的一瓣臀肉用力地揉了揉尔后往旁边拉开，腰部配合着快速地挺动几下，直把人干得受不了般溢出几声带着哭腔的呻吟，才又放缓了速度游刃有余地摆着腰变着角度磨蹭起来。这时张铭恩正因为这延绵不断的酥麻刺激而浑身颤抖，不断紧缩的喉咙让他连叫都叫不出声，只能不停地大口喘息着。

陈伟霆缓缓地压下身子贴上张铭恩的后背，指尖顺着他的尾椎一路摸到背脊然后绕到前方捏住了他的一颗乳头，一边玩弄着这红肿的肉粒一边故意在他耳边发出粗重的呼吸声，直把人撩得全身发麻，就连包裹着他的甬道都不由自主地震颤起来。

“你一定猜不到。”陈伟霆贴着张铭恩的耳朵轻声道，越发期待着这人等下的反应。

“我要跟李现搭戏。”

突然收紧的后穴差点让陈伟霆没能把话说完，他看着立刻惊醒过来的张铭恩轻轻地勾了勾嘴角，然而眼中却透着一股瘆人的寒意。

“你说是不是很巧，我记得他好像还是你的师哥吧，你有没有跟他提起过我？”

回答陈伟霆的是一声意味不明的呻吟，张铭恩似乎没怎么听清他问的话，此刻还处于被“李现”两个词刺激到的状态之中。他显然有些慌乱，但又努力控制着自己。看着这人如此心照不宣的模样，陈伟霆眼里的温度又降了几分，紧接着他突然抓住张铭恩的一条腿将他翻了个身，不顾那人夹杂着痛苦的呻吟低头狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇，一直吻到张铭恩因为缺氧而不断推挤他的身体时才放开他。

“你们两个关系很好吧，他有见过你这个淫荡的样子吗？”陈伟霆说着狠狠地往里用力一顶，直直撞上了张铭恩敏感的穴心让他失控地叫出声来。不知道陈伟霆为什么会突然这样问的张铭恩完全陷入了事情败露的恐惧之中，然而此刻他无法思考也无法为自己辩解，只能随着陈伟霆越发凶猛的操干发出或是哭喊或者哀求的呻吟。

“你有没有告诉你师哥你是个喜欢被男人干的骚货？告诉他你上下两张嘴都特别喜欢吸男人的阴茎，不榨干都不松口那种，淫荡得很。”

张铭恩捂着脸长吟了一声，抽噎的嗓音听着就像是哭出来了一般，连带着身体也跟着一缩一缩的，吸得陈伟霆很是舒服。

“说你是个骚货还真没错，被骂还吸得这么起劲，就真的那么爽吗？”陈伟霆说着扇了张铭恩的屁股一巴掌，顿时就把人打得抽了一下，溢出的呻吟也跟着变了个调，听着像是又爽又痛。于是他又接连打了好几下，没一会儿就把两瓣臀肉刮得又红又肿，还能看到一个个清晰的红手印印在了柔嫩的皮肤上。

别打得又痛又麻的张铭恩这次是真的哭出声了，他紧抓着陈伟霆的手臂不断求饶：“哥……疼、别打……”

但陈伟霆只是冷笑了一声：“你见人就喊哥，到底在叫谁呢。”

“陈伟霆！”话说到这个份上是真的有些过了，尽管张铭恩知道自己有错在先，可他也并非那种随便就能和别人发生关系的人，他不想听到陈伟霆这样隐晦地羞辱他。

其实陈伟霆也知道自己话说得重了，在听到张铭恩声音里的哭腔时他就已经感到了后悔，可他此刻还气在头上，是拉不下脸来去抚慰张铭恩的，只能把所有的情绪都宣泄在肢体动作中。他低下头强势而又凶狠地咬住了张铭恩的嘴唇，其实不管爱也好恨也罢，这一刻他想要做的，无非就是把这个人占为己有而已。

情绪一旦暴走，局面就容易变得不可收拾。两人最后消停下来的时候夜已经完全黑透了。筋疲力竭的他们没有力气再爬起来洗澡，却一直紧紧地抱着对方不愿意松手，然而这一幕却不知为何有点同归于尽的味道。后来他们到底是何时睡着的，他们自己也不记得了。只知道隔日天亮以后，陈伟霆先醒了过来，而等到张铭恩睁眼的时候，家里就只剩他一个人了。

第一次被这样丢下的张铭恩感到有些难受，此刻他的头疼得像是宿醉了一般，但真正让他难以忍受的，还是这种被丢下的感觉，仿佛陈伟霆不要他了一样。被自己的这种念头压得有些透不过气的张铭恩挣扎地从床上爬下来然后把自己关进浴室里，而当他发现一个冷水澡也无法让自己冷静下来后，他果断地换了身衣服抓起背包离开了这个屋子。

另一边已经进组了的陈伟霆总算在开机的这一天和李现正式地打了个照面。经过短暂时间的相处后，陈伟霆发现自己或许可以理解张铭恩为什么会喜欢他了。这个男人是个很聪明的男人，看似随意友好，但实际是个十分谨慎和警惕的人，他说出口的每一句话其实都是经过思考的，也就只有跟很熟悉的朋友才有可能随口开玩笑，因此根本不存在什么无意中得罪人的说法，那只不过是他用来包装自己的善意谎言罢了。

不知道这完美的面具如果出现了裂缝会怎么样呢。陈伟霆有些坏心眼地想着，看向李现的眼神也跟着多了几分直白的挑衅。于是数日之后，剧组里的人都隐约开始觉得这两个男人有点入戏太深，就连对戏的时候都有些火药味十足，但奇怪的是，这两人对戏时候说的话跟用的语气都有点不太对劲，总给人一种话里有话，指桑骂槐的感觉。

“你以为没有我的出现，他就会属于你吗？”

看着陈伟霆眼里淡淡的冷意，李现忍不住皱了皱眉。刚开始的那几天他还以为只是自己心虚疑神疑鬼，然而这越来越明显的问责和挑衅却无法让他继续自欺欺人。陈伟霆已经知道了。作为第三者，面对正主的质问，李现是没有资格为自己辩解的，他也无从辩解。可是作为一个男人，被挑衅却不反击便是懦弱，更别说他从来就没有想过要夺人所爱，因此面对陈伟霆这样的责问，他无法沉默。

“我从来就没有这么想过。”

“那你到底图什么呢？”陈伟霆笑问，这是剧本上白纸黑字写好了的语气，本应该是用来表达无奈的，但此刻在李现眼中却成了赤裸裸的嘲讽。他不知道这是不是他自己想太多了，可最近总是咄咄逼人的陈伟霆实在是有点触碰到了他的底线。尽管错在他，但一味容忍不是他的性格。

“我只是希望他能过得好，如果我是那个能让他幸福的人当然最好，但如果那个人不是我，那至少我要保证他喜欢的人能配得上他的好。”

“你的意思是我配不上他的好了？”陈伟霆上前一步逼问道。

“如果你还是以前我认识的你，那么你配。可如果你是现在我看到的你，”李现咬了咬牙关，冷下脸色来微微抬头蔑视着陈伟霆，一字一句道，“你，不，配。”

陈伟霆沉默地盯着李现看了一秒，然后突然笑了出来。那一刻李现有些晃神，他皱着眉想要看清这个突然的笑背后的含义，但这一次陈伟霆似乎只是单纯地乐了，没有讽刺的意味。紧接着导演喊了一声好，李现这才回了回神，有些疑惑但又警惕地把目光从陈伟霆身上收回来。

曾经他以为陈伟霆是个很随便的人，毕竟他有着那样一副桀骜的长相，看着就让人觉得很不安分。但后来，他陆续地听说其实这个人是个很拼命的主，而且做事很严格认真，这才半信半疑地开始对他有些改观。直到后来他遇到张铭恩，听到他口中所描述的这个他憧憬的男人，再到他亲眼目睹这个人在镜头前的专注和坚持，他才真的开始相信陈伟霆其实是个好演员。所以其实李现还是很欣赏工作中的陈伟霆，如果抛开一切不说，他想他们或许能成为关系不错的朋友，只可惜他们中间始终夹了个张铭恩。

今天要拍的一出重头戏是两人在山顶近身肉搏的对决。在剧里，这是他们所扮演的角色在分别多年后首次重逢的较量，和其他时期的比拼相比，这一场的打斗显然要来得更加激烈。而由于他们在演戏的时候夹杂了一些私人情绪，因此这场打戏比设定中的还要激烈。虽然最后出来的效果让导演很满意，然而他们可真的是累得够呛，以至于在最后一条拍完之后，两人几乎是虚脱一般地瘫在了阳伞下，浑身上下没一处地方是干的。

但或许是因为发泄了一顿后心情变舒畅了，上一秒在镜头前还针锋相对的两人在无意中的对视之后竟然都不约而同地笑了出声，仿佛在嘲笑对方的狼狈，但又不带着恶意。那会儿身边的工作人员都在忙着收拾现场，因此虽然周围人来人往，但却没有任何一个人在注意他们，所以自然地也就没有人听到两人的对话。

“我能问你一个问题吗？”冷静时候的陈伟霆其实很有礼貌，李现想这个人能被称为娱乐圈里最绅士的男人还是有一定道理的，“你为什么喜欢他。”

“那你呢？”李现反问道。其实比起他和张铭恩，他觉得陈伟霆和张铭恩更加让人感到意外。一是因为两人之间的年龄差，二是据他所知其实在拍老九门的时候这两个人并不是很熟，然而戏杀青之后，圈内却传出了两人在一起的消息，要知道刚开始许多人可都是不信的。

“他很年轻，干净，有点单纯，但也很会利用自己的优势，聪明得恰到好处。”

李现认同地笑了笑，他回想着张铭恩和自己相处时那些有意无意的表情和小动作，既赞叹又感慨道：“有的时候我觉得他挺狡猾的，明明长得像只小白兔，但机灵得像只狐狸。”

“所以才让人有征服欲。”

李现闻言看向陈伟霆，似乎没料到他会这么说。但面对他的疑惑和意外，陈伟霆只是反问：

“你难道没有这样的想法吗？”

李现有些心虚地移开了视线，没有回答，但答案已经很明显了。

两人身边的气氛因为突然的沉默而有些尴尬起来，好在这时远处的工作人员朝他们大喊了一声，示意他们该走了。陈伟霆率先从地上起来拍了拍衣服上的泥土，然后朝李现伸出了手。后者先是一愣，然后笑着搭上了陈伟霆的手借力从地上站起来，简单拍了拍身上的灰尘后便和他一起朝工作人员走过去。

其实慢慢把话说开之后，李现发觉要和陈伟霆正常相处也不是很难。只是关于张铭恩的事，他还是有一点不太明白，但接下来的拍摄行程都太赶，而且没有多少他们的对手戏，因此李现一直没找到机会问他。好在拍摄进度很快就来到了那场和解的夜戏。

按照剧本的内容，他们这场戏要坐在车前盖上喝酒谈心，剧组为此特意去买了一箱啤酒，但因为陈伟霆不能喝酒，所以他们又清空了半箱的酒然后往瓶子里灌上一些水做做样子。或许是有一段时间没有演对手戏，也或许是因为心结解开了一点，再次见面时他们之间的氛围就变得缓和了许多，倒也符合了这场戏的要求。只是这样李现想要问的话就变得不好开口，所以最后还是察觉他有点欲言又止的陈伟霆主动询问，李现才把话问了出来。

“你为什么，不生气。”

“搞了半天结果你就想问这个啊，谁跟你说我不生气了，我们刚见面那时候的事你都忘了吗？”

“你很克制，但不是因为害怕事情曝光所以克制，而是你本身似乎就……反应不大。”

陈伟霆挑了挑眉，忍不住问道：“你想要我对你有什么反应？我跟你又不熟，我喜欢的人也不是你，我对你大发脾气合适吗？”

“等一下，那你——”听明白了的陈伟霆言外之意的李现突然有些激动起来，但碍于身边还有其他工作人员在，他还是稍稍克制了一下自己，“铭恩他，你没对他怎么样吧。”

陈伟霆眯起眼睛一脸好奇地看着李现，问道：“你觉得你在我面前这么关心他合适吗？”

“我跟你说认真的！”李现压低了声音道。

“放心吧，他很好。”陈伟霆有些意味不明地笑了笑，“我总不能让你有可趁之机吧。”

李现愣了愣，然后有些自嘲地笑了出声。是啊，他到底在想什么，陈伟霆是个聪明人，他才不会做那种让自己处于劣势的事。也亏得他居然天真地以为他们之间的心结已经慢慢在解开了，其实只要认真想想就知道，这个结怎么可能解得开。陈伟霆只是给他们都找了个下台阶，不想让事情变得那么难堪罢了。

外景拍得七七八八后，剧组统一搬进了摄影棚内开始补内景，于是在接下来的一段时间里，李现和陈伟霆都有大量的在公司内部明争暗斗的互怼剧情。其中大家最期待的，大概就是那场室内篮球赛。其实在这之前，他们已经拍过一场室外的篮球赛，但当时两人之间的气氛并没有此刻那样针锋相对，所以画面出来的冲击效果没有很强烈。可这一次两人是明面上的争抢，从肢体碰撞到语言攻击，摩擦处处不在，光是拍摄现场的氛围就让人很是紧张，尤其在陈伟霆最后拍掉李现手中的球朝他逼近的时候，现场几乎连一个喘气声都没有。

那一刻，陈伟霆最后和他说了什么台词，其实李现记不太清了。那时候在他脑里循环的，其实是陈伟霆的上一段台词：

“你不会这么天真吧，以为认输了就能让自己的良心好过点了？”

“我不欠时樾的。”

“卡！”导演的声音打断了两人，“现哥你气势弱了，这一段说的时候不要有动摇，我们再来一遍。”

李现有些抱歉地朝导演点点头，刻意避开了陈伟霆的目光换了口气。

然而等他回头的时候，却还是没逃过陈伟霆的调侃：“别紧张，我不会亲上去的。”

李现皮笑肉不笑地扯了扯嘴角，垂下眼深呼吸一口气让自己冷静下来投入角色当中。站在他对面的陈伟霆也跟着活动了一下身体慢慢严肃起来。这时候专心于工作当中的两人并没有留意到一旁陈伟霆的助理正举着相机朝他们拍了几张照。

其实一开始助理只是想拍点剧照更新一下微博，但当他看到导演喊停前抓拍到的两人近距离对视的那一张图片时，突然觉得这一幕很有意思，便点开了微信把照片给张铭恩发了过去，顺带调侃道：

“小祖宗你最近在忙什么呢，再不过来探班伟霆哥就要变现哥男朋友咯。”

这会儿正偷跑在外旅游散心的张铭恩还以为陈伟霆的助理只是在闹他，但等他点开那张照片的时候差点打翻了手边的咖啡。

这是……剧照？还是……怎么回事……他们、他们……

虽然明知道不可能，明知道只是自己想太多了，可张铭恩依然无法控制自己的思绪。这张照片给他一种自己被排除在外的感觉，他讨厌这样。然而他还没想好要如何去同时面对这两个人，他不知道自己该如何做才是最正确的。张铭恩深呼吸着努力让自己冷静下来，他紧握着手机趴在桌面上抱头颤抖着，这才意识到自己在害怕。他害怕被那两个人同时拒绝，更害怕被他们同时遗忘。

因恐惧而意识到自己不能继续逃避的张铭恩挣扎了许久后终于点开通讯录拨出了陈伟霆的号码，一般在工作时间都会由他的助理替他接电话，以前张铭恩总是会不时地希望有一天自己能够听到他本人的声音在话筒那头响起，但如今他却十分庆幸陈伟霆的手机在拍戏期间几乎都是交给助理保管的，因为他还没做好面对这个人的准备。

可命运有的时候就是喜欢把人耍着玩，张铭恩在听了将近半分钟的通话铃声后就已经隐隐觉得有些不妥了，等到陈伟霆的声音在话筒那头响起，他就知道助理一定在看到来电显示后专程把电话送过去给他接的。

“喂？”陈伟霆的声音里带着淡淡的笑意，听起来心情应该还不错。

“哥，你……最近拍戏忙吗？”张铭恩在说话间无意识地握紧了手机。

“跑出去玩了这么久终于想起来关心我了？”陈伟霆反问道，“我听阿姨说家里都一个多月没人住了，你去哪了？”

“没去哪儿，就随便走了走。”张铭恩有些心虚地摸了摸手边的咖啡杯道，“那个，你最近要是不忙，我能去找你吗？”

陈伟霆听着张铭恩的话，抬眼看向正朝他走过来准备休息的李现，用一种不大不小恰好能让这两个人都听清楚的音量道：“想来就来吧，到上海了给我打电话，我去接你。”

听到了他这句话的李现下意识地看向陈伟霆，见他已经挂了电话，便随口问道：“你有朋友要来？”

陈伟霆大方地点了点头，把手机交给助理的同时叮嘱了一句“以后他的电话都拿来给我接”，然后才回答李现的问题：“你也认识的，等人到了一起吃个饭吧，你们应该很久没见了。”

因为陈伟霆说话的语气太过于稀松平常，所以李现过了一秒才反应过来他说的那个人是谁，接着不由自主地有些紧张起来。他之前是没有料到会出现这样的情况的，因为从常识来说，在发生了那样的事情之后，只要是个正常人都会极力避免三人的同时碰面。然而张铭恩却突然要来探班，陈伟霆更是直接给他丢了一个死亡邀请，他不管答不答应都不见得有什么好结局。

“算了，你们吃吧。”再三权衡过后，李现觉得自己还是不要主动掺合进去比较好，既然他之前已经做好了退出他们两人生活的准备，那么在这个时候就应该摆正自己的态度。但这个时候的李现并没有猜到他躲过了初一却还是没躲过十五。


	4. Chapter 4

陈伟霆把张铭恩接到剧组的那一天，两人回来的时间很晚，剧组里的人几乎都已经睡下了，也就只有值班的工作人员碰巧看到了他们进房车的身影。但尽管今天一天又是运动健身又是逛街吃饭的，这两个人此刻似乎都不感觉累。他们一上车就有些迫不及待地吻上对方，相互磨蹭着脱下对方身上碍事的衣服然后走进了浴室，仿佛心里憋了一团火要急着泄出来般。

车上的浴室很狭窄，按照设计就只能容纳一个人的小房间里如今被两个大男人塞得满满当当。热水一开，泄下的水花便从他们身上迸溅到墙上和镜子上，没一会就把整个房间都弄得湿淋淋的。然而这样的行动不便反而增加了两人肢体接触的亲密感，陈伟霆借着建筑结构的优势把张铭恩困在莲蓬头下的一个墙角，因为不断下落的水频繁地阻断了他们的深吻，他便干脆借着这个机会有一下没一下地撩拨起张铭恩来，一直到后者没耐心地反客为主才将计就计地把他从水下拉开，惬意地靠在一旁的洗手台前任由张铭恩吻他。

小孩今天的节奏比起平时都要来得着急，从他急促的喘息和有些焦躁的动作中，陈伟霆能够明显地感到他的不安。张铭恩似乎是想要确定什么一样用力地吻着他，努力地挑逗他。湿润的吻顺着陈伟霆的嘴唇落到他的下巴然后是脖子和肩膀，最后一路滑到他的胸口和小腹，直到张铭恩整个人蹲跪在他身前，托起他的阴茎用舌头试探性地舔了舔。

陈伟霆双手撑着身后的台子低下头去看他，因湿了水而落下的头发微微遮住了他的双眼，让人看不清他脸上的表情。但隐约地，张铭恩还是能感觉到那人炽热的视线在紧紧地盯着他，顿时就觉得自己后颈上的皮肤开始发烫，连带着整个人都有些兴奋而又紧张地战栗起来。

对于口交，张铭恩是不陌生的，倒不如说他口活很好，因为他很喜欢看陈伟霆每次被他吸得粗喘不停直到高潮的性感模样，那会让他感到很强烈的自豪感和满足感。但自那些事过后，他们的这个行为就多了一种控制与被控制的感觉，以前总是随着他的步调来享受的陈伟霆现在会主动掌握全程的节奏，什么时候要他舔，什么时候要他吸，什么时候要他深喉……所有的这些他都会自己掌控，以至于张铭恩有一种自己其实就是个物件的错觉，但这种错觉却让他产生一阵扭曲的兴奋感。

于是有的时候，他也会不甘示弱地挑衅陈伟霆，比如故意抬起眼去瞪他，故意避开他的敏感点，或者装作不小心地吐出他的阴茎，只用手轻轻握住却没有任何动作。每当这种情况发生的时候，陈伟霆看他的眼神就会变得危险，深暗的瞳孔中仿佛酝酿着一场暴风雨，这种可怕的压迫感会让张铭恩感到恐惧，却也让他越发地兴奋起来。所以通常他会变得更加变本加厉，双手托着饱满的囊袋揉捏着，嘴唇包住硕大的龟头轻轻吮吸，舌尖则不断地舔弄着敏感的马眼，把不断溢出的咸腥液体尽数卷入口中吞下，却又不进一步动作。每当这时，陈伟霆总是会用力地把他的头往下按，让他不得不张开嘴巴打开喉咙容纳他的粗长。巨物卡在喉间刺激着他的喉咙不断收缩颤抖，这种呼吸困难且吞咽不能的感觉让张铭恩本能地轻哼出声。而随着氧气越发稀缺，他的脸颊开始泛红，鼻头跟着湿润，就连眼里都充满了水汽，似乎快要窒息一般。陈伟霆通常会在他几乎要翻白眼的时候才舍得抽身，然后只留给他换一口气的间隙就再度长驱直入。如此往复几个来回后，这个人才心满意足地抽离他的嘴巴，把咳得狼狈又痛苦的他从地上拽起来按在一旁的全身镜子上，双手掰开他的臀肉便直接一插到底。

虽然之前在酒店的时候就已经给后面做过扩张，但这样突然的进入还是让张铭恩感到一阵不适，不过很快，由律动带来的快感便彻底盖过了所有的痛苦。张铭恩单手撑着镜子，另一只手伸到脑后去勾住陈伟霆的脖子。这时站在他身后的男人便会就这个姿势低头去亲吻他的脖子。张铭恩的脖子很敏感，只是用嘴唇轻碰一下都会引起一阵酥麻，所以当陈伟霆用力地吮吸他的皮肤时，他总是会无法自控地叫出声来。听着很难耐，但实则很享受。

不过今晚的叫声中，除了隐忍的享受，还夹杂了一丝意外。因为以前陈伟霆从来不会在他身上留下很明显的，只用衣领根本遮不住的吻痕。但这一次，陈伟霆却在他脖子中段的皮肤上吸出了一个深红色的印记，像是某种记号，用来告诉所有人他张铭恩是他的所有物。

被自己的这个想法刺激到了的张铭恩顿时呼吸变得急促，偏偏这时陈伟霆又加大了顶弄的力度，张铭恩一个不留神没收紧喉咙便忍不住呻吟了出声。霎时那略显情色的音调就让张铭恩红了耳朵，他连忙咬住下唇想要忍住声音，但陈伟霆却故意地抬起了他的一条腿挂在手臂上，另一只手还不安分地握住了他的阴茎套弄起来。这样双重快感的冲击让张铭恩忍得几乎全身颤抖，那密集而又激烈的快感就像是有源源不断的电流窜过他的背脊，那又麻又爽的感觉激得他心脏快跳喉咙发痒，没多久就彻底败下阵来溢出了声声呻吟，既撩人却又隐忍，低沉的嗓音带着男人独有的性感，浓浓的鼻音和哽咽则添了几分可爱和可怜，陈伟霆最爱的就是张铭恩这样的声音，因为那会让他感到一种征服的快感。

第一次的高潮来得直接而又果断，比起做爱倒不如说只是一次单纯的性欲发泄。疲累、焦躁和急切的欲望都随着不断下落的水流离开了身体，冷静了一些的两人亲昵地相互搂抱着亲吻对方的嘴唇，宽厚的手掌顺着肌肉的线条温柔地抚过对方的身体，挑逗但又不下流地撩拨着。暧昧的水蒸气逐渐充满了整个浴室，方才还光亮的镜面也跟着变得模糊起来。隐约地，被蒸气包围着的两个人看着就像是一对相拥着在舞动的情侣，陈伟霆双手搂着张铭恩的腰，后者则把胳膊搁在了他的肩膀上，两人隔着水流有一下没一下地亲吻着，细碎的脚步缓慢地朝蒙着水汽的靠近，直到张铭恩的背蹭掉了水雾贴上镜子。

低沉的喘息再度在狭小的浴室里响起，随着不断落在脖子上的吻，令人沉醉的情欲再度侵占了张铭恩的身体。他喘息着仰起头看向头顶那道模糊的光线，双手不自觉地抱住了陈伟霆的后脑，指手插入他的发间缠绕着那些发丝。这时一种由氧气缺乏带来的晕眩感让他呼吸变得急促，同时他的身体也因为二氧化碳的积累而变得有些乏力，因此当陈伟霆抬起他的一条腿摸向他的后穴时，他几乎有些体力不支地站不稳，只能尽可能靠在身后的镜子上以寻找借力点。

“累了？”觉察到张铭恩似乎有些站不住的陈伟霆问道。张铭恩摇了摇头，撒娇一般地搂住陈伟霆的脖子吻了上去，勾在他腰上的腿还不安分地蹭了蹭，显然是想证明自己没问题。

“进来。”略微模糊的吐字让张铭恩的声音听着多了一分稚嫩的性感，宛如猫咪的爪子轻轻地挠着陈伟霆的心尖，让他又痒又麻。既然对方发出了邀请，陈伟霆也就不再犹豫，他扶着自己的勃起顶入紧致的穴口，一点点撑开里面的皱褶，直到湿热的肉壁完全贴合他的阴茎，犹如一张贪婪的嘴紧紧地吸住了他。这酥麻的快感让陈伟霆惬意地叹息了一声，他抬起眼看着面前的张铭恩，刻意找准了他的前列腺一下又一下地磨蹭顶弄着，力度恰到好处地会让人忍不住呻吟出声但又不至于失控地尖叫。这样持续不断的快感让张铭恩的骨头都在发颤，他小口地快速吸着气，想要暂时逃离喘口气，却又被诱惑着想要得到更多。这样矛盾的心态让他不自觉地摆起了腰主动吞吐着陈伟霆，幅度虽然不大，但也足以激起一阵阵悸动的快感。于是很快，被撩拨的陈伟霆就按捺不住地开始加快速度，他握住张铭恩的腰猛地往上一顶，把毫无预兆的人干得短促地叫了出声，同时紧缩的肉壁吸得他头皮一颤，更刺激着他又快又狠地挺动起来。

原本淅沥的水声因两人肉体的碰撞变得哗啦作响，男人性感沙哑的喘息夹杂着时而高亢短促的尖叫，在狭小的房间里四处碰撞回响，犹如一场淫糜的音乐会在不为人知地肆意演奏着。迸溅的水花模糊了张铭恩的视线，那不断溅入眼睛里的水珠刺痛着他的神经，因此发红的眼眶让他看着就像一只落水的兔子，耳朵耷拉着全身湿淋淋的，既可爱又可口。

陈伟霆浅笑着凑上前去咬了咬张铭恩丰润的嘴唇，然后又低下头去轻咬他性感的喉结，侧头便在那一处突起附近吸出了几个暧昧的红印。敏感的人因激烈的快感而像是有些喘不上气，宛如溺水一般紧紧地抓住了陈伟霆的肩膀，然而脱力的腿到底无法继续支撑他的重量，张铭恩只能贴着镜子慢慢地滑坐在地上。

陈伟霆顺着他的动作也跟着跪在了地上，他把张铭恩抱在自己腿上，单手托着他的腰，另一只手撑着镜子维持平衡，精壮有力的腰持续不断地挺动着，每一下都深入穴心狠狠地顶弄着张铭恩的敏感点。这样激烈而又密集的攻势带来一波波如同洪水决堤般的快感冲击，被肏得几乎说不出话来的人只能努力地长大嘴巴呼吸，断续的呻吟因此不由自主地从他的喉咙深处发出，那颤抖着的变调透出一阵明显的淫荡气息，听得张铭恩自己都忍不住羞耻地抬起手捂住了嘴。然而当高潮再度袭来的时候，那瞬间短促高亢的呻吟声还是没能被挡住，迸发的欲望伴随着爆发的快感让张铭恩眼前闪过了白光，而陈伟霆射在他体内的精液更是延长了他的高潮，因此直到他们离开浴室回到床上时，张铭恩都没能彻底摆脱体内这种持续不断的酥麻感。

“哥……”想要又不想要的张铭恩对着陈伟霆轻声道，他犹豫且矛盾的用脚蹭了蹭陈伟霆的脚踝，暧昧的气息随着他的呼吸尽数喷洒在陈伟霆的颈间，扫得他又痒又难耐。

这时两根手指顺着张铭恩的臀缝探进了他的身体，随意地揉了揉他的前列腺后，陈伟霆把人翻了过去让张铭恩背对着他侧躺着，尔后他搂着那人的腰扶着自己的阴茎缓慢地滑进他依旧湿热柔软的肉穴中，不紧不慢地挺动起来。与刚才的激烈不同的温柔让张铭恩整个人都舒服地酥软了，他不自觉地发出小动物般的闷哼声，整个人都窝进了陈伟霆的怀里，随着他任意爱抚和亲吻他的身体，只在那人宣示主权般咬住他的后颈时才忍不住轻叫了一声。

“哥、嗯——唔嗯——啊——”

突然被用力地顶了一下深处的敏感点的张铭恩有些慌张地叫了出声，他本能地睁大了眼睛想要赶紧咬住牙关，但紧随而来的快速挺动便打乱了他的计划让他有些狼狈地呻吟出声。这时陈伟霆突然起身抓住他的腿将他翻了过来，紧接着压下身子吻上他的嘴唇，又顺着他的脖子一路吻到他的胸口，将他的两颗乳头都好好玩弄了一番后才心满意足地支起身子俯视着他，仿佛示威炫耀一般掐住他的两条腿游刃有余地摆着腰。被他干得全身发软的张铭恩有些恍惚地看着身前的人，迷恋的视线不由自主地流连在那人精壮的腹肌上，但很快又被陈伟霆脸上得意的笑羞得满脸通红，最后只能自暴自弃地闭上眼，认命般地随着那人的顶弄叫出好听而又淫糜的声音。

“你叫这么大声，不怕被其他人听到吗？”陈伟霆故意凑到张铭恩的耳边低声问道，满意地感受着那人瞬间收紧身体带来的极致快感。

“我一直很好奇，你跟李现做的时候也会这样叫吗？”

没料到陈伟霆会突然问他这个的张铭恩被猛地噎了一下，难受的咳嗽带动着他的身体开始规律地收缩，吸得陈伟霆很是舒服。然而此刻他看向张铭恩的眼神却少了几分温柔，而多了几分凌厉。

“回答我的问题，你跟李现做的时候也叫得这么放荡吗？你在床上是不是也叫他哥？”

“别、别这样……”张铭恩几乎呼吸不能地呻吟着，罪恶感加上羞耻心让他的语气多了几分哀求的味道。

“嘘——别求我，这些都是你自找的。”

“哥、哥——我知错了，我——”

“啧啧啧，别认错，一个巴掌拍不响，这件事你有错，我有错，他也有错，如果真的要赎罪，谁都逃不掉。”

陈伟霆说着低头吻了吻张铭恩的嘴唇，看向他的眼神深邃得如同见不到底漩涡，只一眼张铭恩就被吸入了黑暗之中。

所有人都要赎罪，所有人都要为这件事承担责任，没有谁能够逃避和幸免。

在无声的眼神交流中，两人似乎达成了某种共识，又或者说陈伟霆的想法已经有意无意地被灌输到张铭恩的脑海里，让他即使还不能完全理解这到底是什么意思，也依然接受了这个观点。不过张铭恩的疑惑并没有持续太久，其实等到第二天早上起来吃早餐的时候，他就知道陈伟霆到底是什么意思了。

每个人都要为其做过的事情负责：守不住爱人的人只能学会分享；而窃取了他人所爱的人则要学会承担起这份感情；至于一心二用的那一位必须明白，给予和付出是对等的，既然已经得到了双份的给予，就必须履行双份付出的义务。


	5. Chapter 5

“你这是什么意思，施舍我吗？”

陈伟霆翻了个白眼，突然觉得眼前的李现像是被常剑雄附了身。

“你平时看着情商挺高的，原来这么笨吗？不是所有事情都一定是针对你的，别把我想得那么小气好吗？”

“这不是小气不小气的问题，这是——原则问题。”李现皱着眉道，“我没有想过要进入你们的生活，你不必这么做——”

“你有考虑过他的感受吗？”

突然被打断的李现顿了顿，像是有些不解地看着陈伟霆，问：“你什么意思。”

“我就坦白跟你说吧，我这么做不是为了你，是为了他，还有我和他之间的关系。”陈伟霆正色道，“你明白那种始终有根刺扎在心里的感觉有多难受吗？因为你，他在我身边待得不安心，而我看着他我觉得心里不舒坦。”陈伟霆说着捶了捶自己的胸口，“这件事必须要解决，我受不了我们继续这样下去了。”

“所以你觉得把我拉进去问题就能解决了？”

“你早就被拉进来了。”陈伟霆纠正道，“只是你一直在逃避，或者说我们三个人都一直在逃避。但逃避解决不了问题，那些负面情绪会把我们压垮的，你难道希望看到我们最终统统不欢而散吗？”

“我没有这么想过，可是——”

“我就问你一句话。”陈伟霆有些不耐烦地打断道，“你是真心喜欢他吗？”

李现正了正脸色，直视着陈伟霆的双眼道：“是。”

“很好，敢承认说明你还有点种。”陈伟霆点头道，“但你敢承担这份感情吗？喜欢不是嘴上说说而已，也不是你一厢情愿的成全。你明知道他心里有你，却丢下他不管，你这样做负责任吗？”

“不是每个人都能被其他人取代的，我不想承认这个事实但我没确实办法取代你在他心目中的位置，你知道我有多恨你从我这里抢走了他的半颗心吗。但我守不住他是我无能，我没有资格责怪你。可如果你身在福中不知福，还要继续像现在这样糟蹋你得到的一切，那我跟你保证，你会为你做的一切感到后悔。

“每个人都要为自己做过的事负责，我没有能力独占他，我愿意共享；而你既然喜欢他，就给我像个男人一样去承担起这份感情，别做缩头乌龟。记住，你的犹豫和逃避，伤害的不只是他一个人而已。”

李现沉默地握了握拳，其实陈伟霆的话很有道理，已经发生的事情无法改变，逃避只会让已经酿成的错误和痛苦越来越严重，只有直面问题才是唯一的解决方法。然而之前的他一直没有勇气去跨出这一步，无形的恐惧束缚着他，他害怕被拒绝以后一无所有的结局，甚至无意中形成了与其被逼入绝境倒不如他自己主动放弃挣扎的念头。这样一想，他还真是个懦夫。与之相比，陈伟霆就显得勇敢得多，自信得多，也成熟得多。李现突然明白张铭恩为什么始终对这个男人如此挂心，陈伟霆绝不是空有一副好皮囊，他明白的和参透的道理要比他们多得多，而这种优越并不仅仅来源于他的经验丰富，还有他高于常人的情商。这个男人真正吸引人的，其实不是他的外貌，而是他的人格魅力。

这时，出去买早餐的张铭恩就像是算准了时间一样出现在他们面前。并不知道两人此前经历了什么对话的他笑得一脸悠闲地朝他们扬了扬手里的吃食，虽然看着有点儿不识趣，却也正好缓和一下两人的心情。

“你们干嘛都在这站着呢，那边不是有桌子和椅子吗？”

“我们在车里吃吧。”陈伟霆叫住了准备往桌子那边走过去的张铭恩，然后看了李现一眼。

“去我车上吃吧。”明白他什么意思的李现说着就回头拉开了车门。

张铭恩看着他们，隐约觉得两人之间的眼神交流有点微妙，但还是听话地拎着手里的早餐上了车。等三人都在沙发上坐下后，张铭恩才有些好奇地问他们刚刚是不是聊了什么。陈伟霆拿起一只小笼包凑到嘴边吹了吹，直接一口塞进嘴里，便呼着热气便嚼着，口齿不清地回了一句没什么。张铭恩疑惑地皱了皱眉，显然不信他，于是又转头去问李现，却不料被人直接塞了一颗茶叶蛋。被吓了一跳的张铭恩连忙用手接着嘴边的鸡蛋，有些不满地看着李现，但又敌不过美食的诱惑大口大口地嚼了起来。等吃到蛋黄而有点口干时，一旁的陈伟霆就像是早有准备地把豆浆凑到他跟前，张铭恩眨了眨眼睛，有些犹豫地咬住吸管喝了两口，越发觉得这两个人不对劲。

“你们——”张铭恩实在是有点忍不住了，“是不是背着我达成了什么共识或协定。”

“吃还堵不住你的嘴嗯？”陈伟霆侧头看着张铭恩笑道，“是又怎么样，反正不会告诉你，你现在知道被瞒着的感觉有多难受了。”

张铭恩语塞，转头去求助李现。“你昨天不还不愿意见我吗，今天是怎么了？”

“我不是不愿意见你。”李现解释道，“我只是不愿意见到你跟他在一块。”李现说着指了指陈伟霆。后者挑眉看着他，回道：

“我还不愿意看到你呢，睡了人男朋友还这么理直气壮。”

“哥！”

“你要是真有本事他能喜欢上我吗？”

“师哥——”

“你这意思是我不如你了？”

“我可没这么说，是你自己说的。”李现有些坏笑道。

被摆了一道的陈伟霆服气地笑了笑：“我们这么争出不了结果，让当事人自己来评价吧。”

“行啊，谁怕谁。”

说着两人都不约而同地看向了张铭恩，顿时成为焦点的人如坐针毡地扭了扭身体，有些警惕地把身子往后缩了缩，问道：“你们两个……到底要干嘛？”

“现在有人质疑你男朋友我的能力，你不觉得你应该说句话以正视听吗？”陈伟霆道。

张铭恩干笑了两声：“这要怎么说啊。”

“铭恩，你就实话实说，你更喜欢谁？”李现道。

“这……”

“说。”陈伟霆板起一张脸催促道。

“我——你们是串通好的吧？啊？默契这么好，我看你们才是一对。”

“别想转移话题。”李现指着张铭恩的鼻子道，“快回答。”

“我拒绝！”张铭恩拨开李现的手指强硬道，“你们明知道我比不出来，这不存心为难我吗？”

“你真的比不出来？”陈伟霆挑眉问道。

“要能比的出来我就不会坐在这了。”张铭恩小声地嘟囔道。

“贪心鬼。”陈伟霆笑骂，然而虽然是一句责备的话，语气却是宠溺的。张铭恩有些感激地看向他，这才后知后觉道：

“所以，你已经跟他说了？”

“不然你觉得我们三个为什么能相安无事地坐在这里吃早餐。”陈伟霆道。

张铭恩这才赔笑了两声，讨好一般地夹起两个小笼包分别放在李现和陈伟霆面前的袋子里，有些愧疚地对两人道：“其实所有的事都因我而起，我欠你们两个一句对不起。我知道自己挺混蛋的，我也没指望过你们能够接受或者说原谅这些事。虽然哥你总跟我说这些事不能只怪我一个人，可是，如果不是因为我跨过了那条线，事情也不会发展到今天这个地步。我伤害了你们所有人，这是事实。”张铭恩顺着握了握拳，然后深深地低下了头，“对不起。”

陈伟霆垂下眼吸一口气，伸手用力地揉了揉张铭恩的头发。

“记住，下不为例。”

张铭恩用力地点了点头。

“行了，先吃早餐吧，包子都要凉了。”李现转移了话题道。

陈伟霆把手收回来，调节气氛道：“趁着今天剧组放假，我们出去玩玩吧。”

“放松一下心情也好，去哪儿？”李现问道。

陈伟霆想了想，提议道：“今天天气不错，不如出海吧。”

从上海市区到最近的海湾大概需要两个小时的车程，陈伟霆让助理先打电话去他常光顾的俱乐部预约好游艇，等他们到达的时候便可以直接上船出海。迎着海风从港口出发，沿途的城市建筑逐渐被他们抛到了海浪之后。阳光下波光粼粼的海面湛蓝而又清爽，三人先后跃入水中感受来自大自然的恩赐，一直到正午的烈日晒得海面开始发烫，他们才陆续回到船上休息。

厨房的冰箱里准备了大量的新鲜食材，一旁的冰鲜柜里还存放着许多干净的海鲜。作为掌厨的张铭恩其实在半个小时前就已经开始料理午餐，他把冰箱里的西红柿切成小块放入锅中熬煮，然后把煮好的海鲜从水里捞出来沥水，待冷却后把贝类的肉全部起出，虾蟹切成小块备用。然后再煮一锅开水下面，海鲜用蒜和黄油炒香，放入些许盐调味后加入熬好的茄汁焖煮片刻，等到汁液表面冒出均匀的小泡后就可以浇在煮好的意大利面上，最后磨一些黑胡椒佐味，一道简单的午餐便算是完成了。

但由于一上午的运动量不小，所以张铭恩还额外准备了烤香的面包片充饥用。闻到香味的两人一上船就直奔厨房，也不管身上还带着湿气就蹭到张铭恩身边去偷吃，没一会儿就把他刚换上的衣服弄湿了一片，搞得他只好脱下上衣。在吃过饭后，张铭恩果断地把用过的餐具厨具丢给两人收拾，然后就戴着耳机去甲板上找了个舒服的位置趴下，一边听歌一边惬意地享受着他的阳光浴。

被阳伞阻隔了热量后，烈日下的阳光感觉就变得十分温和而舒服。被这温暖的热度烘得整个人都放松了的张铭恩隐约开始有了睡意，不知不觉地就闭上眼睛浸入了音乐中，半梦半醒地休息了好一阵子，时间感都被模糊了。一直到某只手掌没有防备地贴上了他的后背，张铭恩被微微吓了一跳，这才睁开眼睛回头。然而突然的光线刺激让他陷入了短暂失明，他眯起眼努力去看清白光中那模糊的黑影模样，同时摘下耳机，这才慢慢发现原来是陈伟霆拿着一瓶防晒油坐在了他的旁边。

“跟你说过多少次，不要仗着自己年轻就不涂防晒，等你以后老了这皮肤都跟砂纸一样你就后悔了。还有你过一阵子就要进组了吧，晒黑了怎么办，想过没。”

被教训的张铭恩卖乖地“嘿嘿”笑了两声，连忙道：“下次我一定记得。”

“你就知道下次。”陈伟霆说着故意掐了掐张铭恩的痒痒肉，预料之中地看到面前的人猛地抖了一下，于是便玩心大起地开始捉弄他。

“你别挠我——痒——哥！”被痒得不行的张铭恩像一条小泥鳅不停地在甲板上扭动翻腾，因生理本能而发出的闷哼声时强时弱，配上那不断拐弯的尾调和因激动和缺氧导致的皮肤泛红，这一幕玩闹的画面便多少染上了一点让人心猿意马的绮丽。

这时，听到了动静的李现也从船舱里走了出来。他有些好奇地看着甲板上的两人，似乎是觉得他们这种举动有些幼稚，便笑道：

“你们在干嘛呢。”

“师哥救我！”“来得正好，帮我架住他。”两人几乎是同时开口道。

“你们这是在抹防晒油吗？”李现观察了一下现场的状况后道。

“对啊，我好心帮他涂防晒油他还不配合。”陈伟霆理直气壮道。

“不用你帮，我自己来！”趁着陈伟霆这个松懈的空档，张铭恩立刻翻身把人从身上弄下去，紧接着快速坐起带着瓶子挪到李现身边，远离陈伟霆。

李现转头看向张铭恩，问道：“他挠你了？”

张铭恩快速地点了点头，还心有余悸地看了一眼陈伟霆，谁知道身边的李现突然戳了一下他的侧腰，顿时就把他吓得叫出了声。

“你干嘛！”

“你还真怕痒啊？我之前都没发现。”

“喂！住手——别闹——嗯——你们——二对一不公平！”

“要的就是不公平。”凑了上来堵住了张铭恩退路的陈伟霆坏笑道，“我们之前实在是太宠你了，今天要好好——那句话怎么说来着——重振夫纲。”

陈伟霆一说完就吻上了张铭恩的嘴唇，同时手指不安分地揉了揉他胸前的乳头。被瞬间的快感击中的人本能地哼了一声躲开了陈伟霆的吻，但紧接着就被李现转过了脸吻住，而此时陈伟霆顺势低头吻上了他的脖子，那不轻不重的吮吸感加上从腰侧传来的似痒非痒的酥麻感使张铭恩无法自控地发出急促而又缠绵的呻吟声。

一个几乎让人缺氧的吻结束后，张铭恩本能地仰起头去呼吸新鲜空气。但这个动作却方便了两人肆意地舔吻啃咬他敏感的脖子，顿时密集的快感刺激便让张铭恩有些慌张地开始喘息，他只好又低下头想要阻止他们的动作，但这时李现却用手托住了他的下巴固定住他头部的位置，还把食指和中指插进了他的嘴里翻搅起来。

顿时就连呻吟声都无法控制的张铭恩有些羞耻地闭上眼呜咽了一声，他本想用舌头把李现的手指顶出去，却不料反而被那人用手指夹住了舌头玩弄起来。这会儿就连呼吸的节奏都被打乱的张铭恩几乎是哀求一般地闷哼了几声，无法咽下的唾液顺着李现的手指流下，打湿了他的手掌甚至小臂，也同时在自己的嘴角和脖子上留下了一道水光。

李现低头吻着张铭恩光洁圆润的肩膀，然后把嘴唇贴上他线条美好的颈窝轻轻地吮吻，暧昧地留下几个鲜红的印记够再沿着他的颈部曲线缓慢上移，舌尖舔掉了正不断下落的液滴，接着一口咬上了他的脖子，满意地感受怀里的人因恐惧而本能开始的颤抖。

这时，陈伟霆正好抬起头对上了李现的目光。第一次在这种情境下对视的两人瞬间有一种莫名的沸腾感，或许是雄性个体对于伴侣的独占欲所致，又或许是因为单纯的好胜心，这一刻他们都在对方的眼里看到了挑衅和较量的意味。

首先发起攻势的是陈伟霆。他在收回目光后便继续低头亲吻着张铭恩的身体，细碎的吻不停地落在纹理分明的腹肌上，然后隔着沙滩裤吻上了张铭恩的下身，宽大的手掌握住逐渐勃起的柱身抚弄着，舌头舔湿了包裹着顶端的那一片布料，然后直接张嘴含住它用力吸了吸。

突然加重的快感让张铭恩发出了好听的呻吟声，他甚至不自觉地含住李现的手指轻轻吸了吸，那从指尖直接传到大脑的轻微酥麻感让李现喉咙紧了紧，于是他也不甘示弱地把手指抽出来探到短裤底下，顺着张铭恩的臀缝蹭上他的后穴，试探性地把湿润的指尖往里戳了戳。

“你做饭之前在浴室里待了那么久是在干嘛？”李现贴着张铭恩的耳朵低声问道。

“洗澡啊……”张铭恩轻咬着嘴唇回道，他一只手握着李现按在他胸前的那只手的手腕，另一只手搭在了陈伟霆的肩上，视线无法移开地一直盯着陈伟霆的动作，直到他拉下了自己的裤子含住了他的他的分身。被湿热的口腔紧紧包围，顶端蹭过凹凸不平的上颚时带来的快感让张铭恩轻颤着呻吟了一声。但很快他的注意力又被李现插入体内的两根手指给夺走了，敏感的肠壁被那人用略微粗糙的指腹磨蹭着一点点撑开，随之而来的酥痒感使他有些难耐而又欲求不满地低吟出声。贪婪的身体不满足于李现这样温柔缓慢的动作，很快就迫不及待地自己收缩着吮吸起来，这时一股滑腻的清液自深处缓慢地流出，一下就让紧致的甬道变得湿润柔软，李现只轻轻地把手指往里推了推，就被敏感的嫩肉直接吸到了深处。恰巧他的指关节因此蹭到了前列腺，那让人尾椎发软的快感使张铭恩粘腻地呻吟了一声，紧接着更多的液体就被他收缩的肠壁从深处挤出，一股接着一股喷在李现的指尖上，刺激着他规律地抽插起来。

“你里面这么湿，还这么软，是自己在浴室里玩过了吧？”李现说着曲起手指按了按某个柔韧的地方，柔软的甬道立刻就兴奋地吸住了他的手指，而随着他持续不断的频繁刺激，那些贪婪的软肉就都激动地颤抖了起来，不停地吮吸挤压着他的手指，带给他阵阵骨头发麻的快感。

“我跟你说，这小子就喜欢自慰。”陈伟霆吐出了张铭恩的阴茎道，“有空你让他做一次给你看看，那样子淫荡得很。”

“我没有——嗯——”张铭恩反驳的话被陈伟霆的一个深喉给打断了，那瞬间直冲脑门的快感刺激让他几乎忍不住叫出声来。柔软的喉肉因为吞咽的动作而不停收缩吮吸着张铭恩的顶端，那密集而又强烈的快感爽得他小腹一抽一抽地，喉咙也跟着打起了颤，哽在喉间的呻吟全都被揉碎成短促而又淫糜的喘息，只有偶尔才能听到一些破碎的叫声。

“有没有以后试一次就知道了。”李现说着舔了舔张铭恩的耳朵，埋在他体内的手指慢慢地撑开狭窄的穴口，确认不需要再做额外的扩张后，他便干脆地抽离了张铭恩的身体，扶着自己的阴茎抵上他的后穴，缓慢地进入了他。

久违的紧致感让李现忍不住满足地叹了一声，他搂着张铭恩的腰把人固定在自己的腿上，又配合着陈伟霆的动作把他的两条腿分开，摆成一个大开的M字型。就着这个姿势，陈伟霆低头就能看到李现的粗长在那张贪婪的小嘴里进出的画面，随着他挺动速度的加快，溢出的润滑剂会被打得发硬冒泡，柔软的穴口也跟着被磨得泛红微肿，而不断被翻出的媚肉更是在淫糜的水光下透出了一层鲜艳的红，所有的这些就像是一朵正在绽放的红玫瑰，那藏在层层花瓣深处的柔嫩的花心无时无刻不诱惑着人们的探索。

被这一幕刺激得有点血液沸腾的陈伟霆沉下眼色狠狠地一吸，早已把持不住的张铭恩便哑叫着在他口中射了出来。被呛了一下的陈伟霆轻咳着松开了嘴，溢出的精液便顺着会阴流到了后穴附近，随着李现不断抽插着的阴茎被带进了张铭恩的身体里。陈伟霆于是低头舔了舔两人的交合处，顿时张铭恩就像是被刺激到了一样惊叫了一声，他有些慌张地推了推陈伟霆的头，羞得浑身发红如同一只熟透的小龙虾。但陈伟霆却不管不顾地用舌尖勾弄了一番穴口，感受着那一圈柔韧的肌肉如何颤抖着紧缩着吸住了他的舌尖。而这时被夹得头皮发麻的李现也忍不住呻吟了出声，他可以放慢了速度享受这极致的快感，硕大的龟头顶住深处的敏感点不停换着角度刺激。两人过于默契的配合没一会儿就让张铭恩的声音染上了哭腔，他如同溺水一般抓挠着两人的手臂，哀求的呻吟接连不断地从他口中溢出，这时陈伟霆才终于肯放过他而抬起头咬了咬的嘴唇，紧接着把他拽入一个疯狂且激烈的深吻当中。

“嗯——唔嗯——嗯！”被陈伟霆霸道而又色情的吻搅脑子都成浆糊的张铭恩只能不停地发出享受而又放荡的呻吟声，他的双手不自觉地握住了陈伟霆挺立的阴茎，熟练而又下流地挑逗着他的敏感点，很快就让陈伟霆舒服得开始粗喘起来。但随着李现逐渐变得激烈的挺动，那阵阵让人心悸的快感刺激便打乱了张铭恩的节奏让他几乎无法呼吸。缺氧使得张铭恩本能地躲开了陈伟霆的吻，而少有的，陈伟霆没有像以前那样穷追不舍。起先张铭恩还有些疑惑，但很快他就意识到这个男人的真正意图。

张铭恩看着陈伟霆缓缓地起身站在他面前，此刻那精神奕奕的勃起正对着张铭恩的脸，性液的气息萦绕在他的鼻间，性感而又色情得让他口干舌燥。于是他不自觉地吞了吞口水，伸出半截舌头先舔湿了自己的嘴唇，然后再慢慢地凑近陈伟霆的阴茎，像吃糖一般用舌头舔掉了前端冒出的液体，那咸腥泛苦的味道刺激着他的味蕾，让他下意识地做了个吞咽的动作，然后继续把已经流到柱身上的液体都全部舔干净。

粗糙的舌面蹭过敏感的地方带来的愉悦快感让陈伟霆舒服地叹息着，他注视着张铭恩专心地取悦他的模样，只觉得一阵强烈的满足感在他的胸口开始膨胀。他微微用力地按了按张铭恩的后脑，那人一边含住他下方的囊袋轻轻吮吸着，一边抬头看他，然后了然地松开嘴，改用手托住饱满的囊袋轻轻揉捏着，泛着水光的丰润双唇则贴上了他的顶端，舌尖技巧性地拨弄着敏感的马眼。这激烈而又迷离的快感让陈伟霆忍不住闭上眼倒吸了一口气，他用力地绷紧腹部控制快感堆积的速度，然后越发用力地按了按张铭恩的脑袋，仿佛催促一般。张铭恩喘息着慢慢张开嘴，随着李现的动作不时地发出色情的呻吟，但很快这些声音都因陈伟霆的进入而变得模糊不清，最后全都变成了音调各异的闷哼。

第一次这样被彻底填满的张铭恩有点羞耻地闭上了眼不敢去直视这两个正在占有他的人，然而另一方面，他的身心都因为这巨大的获得感而异常的兴奋。李现紧贴着他背部的胸膛让他十分的安心，而他埋在体内不断挺动着的阴茎更是让他舒服得时刻都想要叫出声来。比起陈伟霆有时近乎恶劣的玩弄性技巧，李现总是显得更加规矩一点，尽管偶尔也会坏心地故意吊他的胃口，但大多数时候还是十分体贴的。高潮和间歇相继不断，宛如坐过山车一般，但在每次短暂地喘息过后迎来的往往是更为激烈的快感。因此随着时间的推移，张铭恩的欲望已经被推到了最顶峰。这时李现用手握住了他的分身，随着他套弄的动作，张铭恩都能够到清晰的噗嗤噗嗤的水声。他有些羞耻地呜咽了一声，紧致的喉咙因为想要叫出声音而不停地颤抖收缩着，正好吸住了陈伟霆的顶端，顿时就让他爽得说不出话来。

渐渐濒临高潮的三人都不约而同地加快了节奏，李现用力地扣着张铭恩的腰快速地挺动着，陈伟霆则固定住张铭恩的头直接在他嘴里抽插起来。射精的欲望随着累积的快感而变得越发不可控，粗重的喘息声夹杂在张铭恩急促而又淫糜的呻吟声中此起彼落。终于，随着快感的瞬间爆发，两人都忍不住叹息着释放出自己的欲望，顷刻间电流般激烈的愉悦感快速流过他们的全身，激得他们绷紧了肌肉轻颤起来。而这时，被多重刺激同时击中了的张铭恩也呻吟着到达了高潮，他哽咽着发出失声的尖叫，射精的快感伴随着前列腺高潮的酥麻酸软几乎击溃了他所有的清醒意识。随着李现和陈伟霆抽离他身体的动作，浓稠的精液一股接着一股落在他的脸、胸口、后腰还有臀部上，同时还有不少的液体自他的嘴角或是无法闭合的穴口流出，将他原本干净的身体彻底弄得一塌糊涂。

陈伟霆蹲下身子吻了吻张铭恩，手掌抹开他身上的精液随意地涂在他的身上，顺便把还挂在那人脚踝上的短裤直接拽掉丢在一旁。等两人分开以后，李现抱住张铭恩转了个身，让他面对着自己，然后低头吻了吻他的眉心。身体还有些发软的张铭恩轻哼着搂住李现的脖子趴在他身上，时不时地因为陈伟霆探入他体内翻搅的手指而发出模糊的鼻音。早就猜到这两个人不会这么轻易就放过他的张铭恩也懒得去挣扎，或者说正如这两人都想要得到他，拥有他，占有他一般，他对于这两个人也是同样的想法。只要是他们给的，不管再多他都愿意承受；同样只要是他们想要的，不管再多他都愿意付出。

在这片四下无人的海面上，三人放肆且纵情地奢淫了一整天，从娱乐到美食到性爱，享受的时刻几乎没有停止过。夜幕降临之时，张铭恩为并不十分饥饿的他们准备着水果沙拉作晚餐。然而此刻站在料理台前的他却浑身发麻地几乎握不住手里的沙拉碗和拌勺，来自身后陈伟霆持续不断的顶弄几乎爽得让他站不住，被肏得发麻发颤的穴心过度兴奋地吸住了体内的巨物，以至于陈伟霆如果不射出来根本无法完全抽出去。然而这样过于激烈的快感却让张铭恩几乎无法承受，他已经收不住自己的声音而放荡地呻吟着，夹杂着哭腔的嗓音不断地恳求着身后的人快一点射出来，同时他的身体因恐惧的本能地不断试图往前蹭。但偏偏李现此刻就跪在他的面前吮吸着他的阴茎，张铭恩往前动，就会被那人深喉的快感激得浑身过电。因此被逼得无路可退的他几乎是濒临崩溃地被两人逼上了高潮，彻底脱力的他直接瘫在了料理台上喘息，被打翻了一半的沙拉碗可怜兮兮地斜在桌子上，里面裹着沙拉酱的水果块洒了一桌子，有的还滚落到了洗手盆里。

陈伟霆拿起一颗小番茄放进嘴里咬掉了半边，随后缓慢地抽离了张铭恩的身体，看着先前射入精液从那张一张一合的小嘴里缓慢地流出，突然就有些恶趣味地用手里的半个小番茄蹭了蹭那些精液，然后把它递到张铭恩的嘴边引诱他吃下去。站在一旁正收拾着料理台的李现看了一眼咀嚼中的张铭恩，忍不住问了一句味道怎么样，然后预料之中地被张铭恩瞪了一眼。

“去洗个澡吧。”陈伟霆拍了拍张铭恩的屁股道。

“累，不去。”张铭恩赌气道。

“我抱你去。”李现在一旁笑道，他把拧干的抹布放在收拾好的料理台上，拉起张铭恩的一只手搂住他的腰就把人带了起来。

清理过身体后的三人又分别简单地收拾了一下游艇，等到他们回到岸上的时候，时间刚过晚上九点。因为张铭恩预定了今天晚上凌晨的飞机，所以三人没有回剧组而是直接往机场去了。这次分别之后，三个人要想再见面估计就不是短时间内可以完成的事了，因为张铭恩的新戏开拍时间正好接在《南方有乔木》之后，如果运气好，这两人杀青早，他们或许能在庆功宴上见上一面，如果时间赶不上，那恐怕就要至少等小半年甚至更久，所以此刻的分别，至少对于张铭恩来说会让他感到有一些不安。

但隐约中，他又觉得他们三个人似乎是注定了要一直纠缠在一起，也许哪一天他们就不用再两两随机组合一般地在剧组里碰面，而是可以三个人一起合作。这么想，张铭恩便觉得心里舒服了一些，他紧了紧手里的背包带，对着两人笑了笑，犹豫了片刻还是凑上去给了他们一个吻。

“我先回家了。”

“路上小心。”“注意安全。”

 

完。


End file.
